


Department of Filk:  Voyager

by kurtoons



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtoons/pseuds/kurtoons
Summary: "They may ride forever through the Delta QuadrantThey're the crew that never returned"





	

(sung to the tune of: "M.T.A.")

Oh ye citizens of Terra let me tell you a story  
Of a tragic and fateful ride  
When the Starship Voyager went to the Badlands  
And came out on the Delta side

CHORUS:  
And did they ever return? No, they never returned  
And their fate is still unlearned  
They may ride forever through the Delta Quadrant  
They're the crew that never returned

Oh the Voyager's commander was Kathryn Janeway  
She's a skipper whose word is law  
She's got fire in her eyes and steel in her bun  
And titanium in her jaw

CHORUS:

First Officer Chakote was a Maquis rebel  
Paris just doesn't give a damn.  
Mr. Tuvok's a Vulcan and Neelix is a whatsit  
And the Doc is a hologram.

CHORUS:

They keep looking for wormholes and for weird space phenomena  
That might speed them on their way.  
"Is that blip on the sensor screen a space anom'ly?"  
_"No, it's Charlie on the M.T.A.!"_

CHORUS:

Now ye citizens of Terra, don't you think it's a scandal  
How the spin-offs come thick and fast  
And the fans out there are hoping that each new series  
Will be a better one than the last.

CHORUS:

**Author's Note:**

> Folk music fans might recognize "M.T.A.", the song on which this filk is based. It was originally written in 1949 as a campaign song for Walter A. O'Brien, a Progressive candidate for Mayor of Boston, and based off a still older song, "The Ship that Never Returned." I first heard it on one of my Dad's Kingston Trio albums, and like many of the songs I got from him, it has stayed with me.


End file.
